


I'm Forever Yours, Faithfully

by ShakespearesRose



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bickering, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Theon Greyjoy Needs a Hug, potential smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespearesRose/pseuds/ShakespearesRose
Summary: Planning was not Theon Greyjoy’s strong suit but in this situation it had to be done. But When? Where? And How? Those were his questions, he had the who part down of course and well, the What? Did keep making an appearance in his mind. What in the seven Hells was he doing?
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Theon Greyjoy & Catelyn Tully Stark, Theon Greyjoy & Jon Snow, Theon Greyjoy & Ned Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Kudos: 11





	I'm Forever Yours, Faithfully

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first attempt at writing Theon and Robb, but in my opinion it's one of my better pieces of work, but i'll leave it up to you guys to decide. 
> 
> Title from Journey's Faithfully.

He’d been thinking about it for months, everyone said it would be inevitable, they’d been joined at the hip since primary school, by the time they’d made it to secondary, the Greyjoy had moved in and had become a honorary Stark, by the time they’d reached uni and moved in together, no annoying little siblings, the two began to fall, turning from best friends to boyfriends, they were 20 and 18 then and now he was turning 24 and his other half 22. 

4 years, they’d been together for almost 4 years now. And if he was being honest Theon didn’t see himself with anyone else. Robb Stark was it for him, there was never going to be another. No matter how much of a womanizer he’d been in the past, this man was the one he was going to settle down with. 

Now Theon knew that Robb was a package deal, he came with parents, 5 siblings and 6 dogs. He’d been dealing with them all for years, but how would they react to this, should he ask Ned and Catelyn first, that would be a terrifying conversation. But figuring this was one thing he should at least do the honourable and traditional way, the Greyjoy boy sought out the Stark parents. 

Finding them was easy, just follow the trail of noise, children and dogs and there they’d be. Getting the two alone would be difficult, of course not as difficult as the conversation he was going to have with them but difficult nonetheless. He found them, most of them at least in the Stark family living room. Thankfully both of Robb’s sisters had already made themselves scarce, off seeing friends or at least they hoped so, Theon and the rest of the Stark brood were not going to be responsible for whatever happens if they see that dick of a ‘Baratheon’ anywhere near Sansa. This of course still meant that Robb and his brothers were still there. 

Bran, took one look at Theon and whistled for Summer, his service dog and wheeled out of the room, shouting for his brothers to follow him, he patted Theon on the arm lightly as he passed in comfort and support, the little brat probably already knew what he was there for. Sometimes they were convinced that Bran was psychic or something. Rickon was quick to follow his elder brother, he was always following one of his siblings. But both Robb and Jon stopped by the other in the doorway.

“Is everything alright?” Robb asked as he stopped, standing directly in front of his boyfriend.

“Everythings fine” Theon managed to get out, not wanting to alarm the other or allow him to sense his distress and find out everything.

“You look nervous Greyjoy, what’s up with you?” Jon spoke, not maliciously of course, but he kept a teasing tone that both the Greyjoy and Snow boy had with one another. 

“You are a little pale and sweaty, are you sure you’re ok” Robb fretted, placing his hand on Theon’s cheek. 

“Baby, i’m fine, listen, listen” Theon began allowing his arms to wrap around Robb’s waist. When the glittering Sinatra blue eyes met his own sea green ones. “Easy, sugar, i’m fine, just a bit hot is all” Theon continued, pecking Robb’s plush, kissable lips. 

“You sure?” Robb asked, “I can go get you a fan, we can go upstairs to bed, we can….” He began to ramble.

“Red, I'm fine,honestly why don’t you go upstairs, relax, start that book you’ve been wanting to read and I'll join you when I've finished down here ok” Theon said, placating the redhead in front of him. There was no point in hiding the fact that Theon no longer slept in the Stark’s guest bedroom (or Theon’s room as it had come to be) the boys had been together for 4 years and the two of them had lived away from Ned and Catelyn for those (not to mention all the times they slept in each others rooms when they were younger too) but now the boys were back living with Ned and Catelyn for the time being.

Robb pouted but relented, he fell into a hug, wrapping his arms around Theon’s neck. He allowed the other to press a soft kiss to his temple before pulling away.

“Don’t be too long” he muttered before he walked up the stairs to their room. Jon not far behind probably heading to his own room to message his weird friends. 

Once both boys were out of earshot, Theon glanced around nervously. 

“What’s wrong, son?” Ned asked placing a hand on the younger's shoulder, causing Theon to jump, he hadn’t heard the older man approach. 

The Greyjoy cleared his throat. “I’d like to talk to you and Cat- i mean Mrs Stark about something if that’s ok Ne- Mr Stark” Theon stuttered. 

“Theon you know you can call us Ned and Catelyn, what is it you want to talk to us about?” Ned carried on, guiding the other to the sofa where Catelyn still sat, watching. 

“Well i- i ummm….” Theon began after he’d sat down. “I was ummm.. I was wondering…… howwouldyoufeelifiaskedRobbtomarryme?” he blurted out, in one breath. He thought he might have a panic attack and he hadn’t had one of those in years, not since he moved in with the Starks anyway. 

“What was that?” Catelyn asked, not unkindly, it was just the poor boy said everything far too quickly for her to comprehend any of what he’d just said. 

“You’re gonna have to slow down a bit, Bud, we’re too old to keep up with people talking that fast” Ned said, trying to ease some of the tension and panic he could see flowing through the younger man. 

“I was… I ummm…” Theon began again. 

“Breathe, son, just breathe through it” Ned comforted. Theon was so glad that he had Ned, he was the father he never had, and he hoped that he would soon be his father, in a proper way at least.

Theon took a deep breath before trying again.

“I was…I am thinking about asking Robb to, well to marry me, and I was umm… wondering what your thoughts were and if I could have your permission to take your son’s hand in marriage, if he’ll have me of course” He managed to say, sweat still pouring down his face in rivulets, his face bright red.

**Author's Note:**

> Also yes Theon has a list of Pet names, he uses for Robb (and i may or may not have made a list myself)


End file.
